Muse
by Trickster Rabbit
Summary: A vulgar flash of light and the boy and Owl took cover as the fissure that cut through his world ripped open, the sounds familiar of shattering glass and ripping fabric created an ear-piercing clamor. The curious boy was the first to look up. A gaping hole glared up at the iridescent sky, shrieks and unsettling whispers danced from its mouth."Wow."
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This fic is slow paced and currently, as of 6/2/12, has very little action and is my attempt to try conveying a deeper meaning and more developed plot within a longer work. It's also not in a usual manner of writing, it goes through important events, day to day like a diary made into a movie except it's more movie than diary. Darker themes are woven within but nothing I believe that turns this 'T' into an 'M,' probably shouldn't even be a 'T,' unless of course if your imagination spawns it. I'm playing on the idea one of the creators said about NiGhTS, that he/she wasn't really evil or good but like a child in a larger world finding a home and facing forces larger than him/her. Some of those forces don't have the best intentions. (Personally, I still say the conversations need work. What do you think? Note: Read more than a few lines before answering.)

Story time:

Trees snapped from the sheer force of the winds born from their flight's wake, their disembodied limbs gingerly bubbling away to wisps of shimmering energy. The Nightopians took shelter were they could in the fairly dense underbrush from the two warring powers. Explosions from their collisions like fireworks, fiery trails flaring out drastically. The devastating powers' resultant mixture of energies churning started to darken the sky as "clouds" formed of the darker energies.

At first they were relieved as the deafening din ceased but the feeling didn't last long as many realized the negative energies still steeped in the air, causing shivers to go down any spine present. Those brave enough would peep out of their hiding places in the shadows only to stare in horror. The "Kind One"** was held fast in Reala hold, arms pinned behind his/her back. While struggling, Reala drifted, pulling NiGHTS along with him/her, towards the Gazing Pool (which surprised NiGHTS). They could see Reala whispering something to NiGHTS, much to his/her dismay, but no Nightopians could hear them from the distance they had taken for safety. Whatever it was, they could tell, NiGHTS grew increasingly upset only to grow suddenly still, a sadden look on his/her features just as a coy, grinning snarl crept across Reala face.

Many Nightopians jumped as NiGHTS swiftly swirled around, a determined expression on his/her face, to flip Reala downwards towards the inky waters only for Reala to catch NiGHTS arm. Reala used NiGHTS momentum and flung NiGHTS right round, the both of them spinning like a windmill briefly, gaining speed. Momentarily stunned, NiGHTS was thrown directly down. The waters showed little reaction to NiGHTS breaking the mirror surface.

An animalistic shriek filled the air as NiGHTS shot into the air, his/her exit disrupting the still waters as they rushed to the pool's edge. Streaking across the sky into the distant, NiGHTS left behind a smirking Reala and quivering Nightopians.

**'Kind One' is a nickname that just stuck


	2. Chapter 2

"Owl!" The young Nightopian chirped, narrowly missing the treehouse's doorway but not the shelves of books near it.

"Who dear," Owl fluttered towards the buried Nightopian under a rather large pile. "What is it young one?"

"NiGHTS!" A drop of concern already entered Owl's mind. "He/she and that jack, Reala, were fighting, and I mean fighting," the Nightopian made dramatic gestures as he/she continues, "Reala pinned NiGHTS then NiGHTS flipped Reala and then Reala grabbed NiGHTS at the last minute and – WHOOSH – Reala threw NiGHTS into the Gazing Pool! My Guardian said something about that its waters destroy Nightmarens. Something about negative energy and making them live memories or something. That's not true is it? Ohh! He/she looked hurt! He/she made this awful sound –"

"That's enough, young one. Which way did NiGHTS go?" It was more like a flood now.

"This way! This way!" The Nightopian yelled even as he tore through the doorway into the forever-twilight horizon.

Owl flew swiftly, following the Nightopians now fairly distant calls to hurry. Suddenly bursting into a clearing with a steam swaying with the hills, the dream creature surveyed the area. Many Nightopians had gathered at the bank among the rocks jetting from its sides, taking care to not be seen from the air in case Nightmarens came to collect the fallen "Kind One"; a few of the braver ones fluttered over the gently flowing waters. Some turned to him with worried faces. Fluttering down gingerly, Nightopians are not the strongest fliers, he peer to where several Nightopians directed towards. He stepped closer to the calm waters. His form was not constructed to transverse this kind of energy matter but NiGHTS . . . it would suffice. (He had grown fond of the rascal).

The stream, like most things in the world, is not completely as visitors think it would be. Though the banks were narrow, a deep, vast canyon stretched down under those misty waters. It was some-ways down before he finally spotted something promising; an orb of energy, deep down cradled in the wispy grasses that grew on the floor-bed and rocky surfaces of the canyon. Once closer, he confirmed his fears. Held within a bubble of mixed energies laid NiGHTS curled into him/herself, burns all too clearly present. He/she seemed to not be in pain, his/her face peaceful but the injuries must have been significant enough to NiGHTS to cast the protective orb to regenerate. He mused hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

He shivered in his jacket which was too thin for the dropping temperature of the aging night. It was still slightly damp from the soft rains that had drifted by earlier in the day. His own, lone steps reverberated off the silent, inky street's crevices and settled into the back of his mind. He paused in his step to glance behind him. His parents would be furious. He really didn't want to return home because of their anger, he hadn't wanted to stay out this late either, but the longer he held off the inevitable lecture, the worse it would probably be. (Stupid Brad's car). Suddenly pausing again, he turned around quickly so to fully face behind him, listening carefully. "Since when do cats follow you home," he breathed. A single step backwards, then two more. He gazed upwards at the waning moon, something catching his attention. After a few minutes he felt awkward in his position; it was so quiet. "A little too quiet," he joked, breaking the cold silence. He jumped to face the opposite end of the street again, gesturing with his hands, imagining breaking up a pack of gangsters with his 'guns' and making stupid noises. But the cold still stood as his laughing fit ended. Now he felt silly. What if someone was watching his antics? His hidden blush was the only source of heat he started off again just as the shadows began to crawl from their corners. Walking briskly, not from fear now, that had thoroughly melted, but the sudden thought of his warm, very warm bed put almost a skip in his step. He would be home soon, just a turn and a few houses down.


End file.
